Don't hide it from me, I'll help you
by Amy Valikie
Summary: Ain is having problems with his girlfriend, whom he doesn't know that's using him. Arme and Crimson Rose heard this from Alternate Ain and decided to help him, visiting his house for further information. As the struggles continue, Crimson Rose's sister - Storm Trooper eventually got him to speak about his problems to her. She promises that she'll help him, as his new "girlfriend".
1. Chapter 1

I apologize for the lack of updates on my previous story (In return), the documents for the story on my phone got deleted for some unknown reason, so now I need to rewrite the story.

In the mean time, I'll write this story and a few more to upload.

 **Deepest apologies, Amy.**

 **Chapter 1: The forgotten brothers and small issues.**

"Forgotten… brothers?", Arme asks the happy Ain standing in front of him.

He looks similar to Anpassen, but to think about it, he's a little different.

He still wears the long coat like what all of them used to wear, just that his clothes are way more simple.

"Yes, I'm one of your forgotten brothers.", he smiles brightly. "But don't worry, we knew how are you all doing."

"One of? Does that mean there's more?"

"Yeah, there's one more. I think it would be quite easy for you to meet him, considering he's who we used to fake ourselves as."

"You mean… he's a real priest?", Crimson Rose looks at him from behind Arme.

"Yep, you would definitely know where to find him. By the way, you have a forgotten sister too."

"Wait, me?", she points at herself.

He nods "She's my girlfriend, we've been dating for months.", he chuckles.

This causes both Arme and Crimson Rose to blink, wordlessly.

"It's kind of like you and your brothers, your sisters.", he turns away. "I think there's still one of you for him, but…", he smiles sadly. "… he already has a girlfriend. Although I see her as a good person, I'm not sure about it completely."

"Why do you think so?", Crimson Rose speaks up again.

"I don't know, ever since last week, his smile starts to become more and more forced. I asked him over and over about what happened, he just answers 'It's nothing.' and smile again. It… kind of hurt me every time he smiles like that, he seems to be hiding something.", he sighs. "I hope you'll be able to help, I can't do anything right now. He refuses to tell anyone about problems with her, this situation looks like it's getting worse."

"We'll ask Erblu for help with this, he could read emotions.", Arme folds his arms. "Thank you for telling us."

"You're welcome, we're all brothers anyway.", he smiles. "Bye then, call me Alternate Ain."

Staring at his back, they feel the need to help this… "Ain" they never met.

"Should we go meet him first?", Crimson Rose looks at Arme's tense expression.

He sighs, his face relaxes. "Yes, we should know him a little bit first."

They do know where to look for him, since he's a priest, he could only be at the church nearby.

Looking past the gates, they see another Ain talking to a priest.

He also has a similar appearance to what they used to look like, it's just that his clothes doesn't have as much patterns but still looked complicated.

His bangs look similar to what Arme used to have as Executor, it's just that his hair is long, not much past his shoulders and untied, with a small braid at the left side of his head.

After the conversation ends, he turns to look at the gate and smile at them, walking to where they are.

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Yes, we'd like to talk with you a little bit. Is that okay?", Arme asks.

"Sure, feel free to talk to me.", he unlocks the gate. "Come in."

"Thank you.", Crimson Rose bows.

Sitting in a private room, Arme starts the conversation.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Arme Thaumaturgy and you can call me Arme if you want. You may already knew me, so I don't feel like I need to say much things about myself.", he turns to Crimson Rose. "Her name is Crimson Rose, she's… my wife.", he sighs. "I assume you've already know pretty much about us, so you can introduce yourself now."

He smiles again and close his eyes, nodding in response. "I think you already know me, I'm Ain. I work as a priest, serving Goddess Ishmael and fulfilling the mission she gave us."

Arme nods in approval, speaking again. "Can we visit your house? I'd like to see how another brother of mine lives."

"As you wish, can you wait until I'm finished with my work?"

"We'll wait, take your time.", Crimson Rose nods.

After he's gone outside, these two sigh.

"He seems like… a very good person, I have to admit.", Crimson Rose folds her arms.

"I see that too, you don't have to tell me.", he closes his eyes. "Besides, I feel like he's pretty laid-back."

"Me too.", she sighs. "I'm just wondering what happened, and why does Alternate Ain thinks his girlfriend is the cause of the problem."

"Yeah, she's already lucky to have such a boyfriend."

"Are you saying I'm not a good wife?", her eyebrows twitch.

"No, I mean what could she possibly ask for when she already has a great person by her side.", he face palms.

"Oh, okay.", she pokes his cheek. "Cutie."

"For the last time, I'm not cute."

She chuckles, that's what she likes about this ice cold emissary of Ishmael. _"Tsundere."_

They sit there for a while until Ain comes in again, telling them they can go now.

His house is big, in fact huge.

"Do you live with anyone? This house is… too huge for someone to live alone.", Crimson Rose is stunned by the look of the house.

"Oh, yes. I live with my girlfriend, but I used to live alone. The reason why it's so huge is just because I also lend homeless people shelter if they have nowhere to go, by lending them shelter I mean letting them live here.", he smiles while unlocking the door.

"Letting them live here? For free?", Arme looks confused.

"Yes, I know they don't have money so I never asked them to pay for staying."

 _"Kindest person to ever exist."_ , both of them glance at each other with the thought.

The moment they enter the house, they're greeted by a female voice coming from upstairs.

"Honey, you home?", the voice sings.

Both Arme and Crimson Rose shiver, the voice sounds… so weird, it's like the person speaking is drunk.

"Yes, I'm home. We have visitors today, is that okay?", he asks the girl who seems to be his girlfriend.

"Yeah, completely fine."

Finally the girl got downstairs, she looks rather… very similar to Rose: Blonde hair, blue eyes. She has upside down V shaped bangs, her hair wavy and tied into a high ponytail. Her clothing though, she… wears some sort of… sleeveless shirt and a short that is kind of… too short.

All four of them sit in the living room, introducing themselves to each other.

"My name's Eranda, I'm Ain's girlfriend.", she smiles brightly. "Nice to meet both of you, I never thought that he has brothers that married sisters of the same girl."

Arme crosses his arms, staring at her. "This might be rude, but can't you wear anything less revealing when there are guests?", his eyes narrow slightly. "This is kind of inappropriate."

She just chuckles, clinging to Ain's arm. "Oh, so you really are the straight brother of his. He told me he has a straight, cold brother, two happy, open minded brothers and one quiet, nihilistic brother.", she smiles. "How cold, this is our house, I can wear what I want."

"Excuse me? This is **his** house, not **your** house.", Arme talks right back.

"Right, but he lets me do whatever I want. Isn't that right honey?", she brings her face close to his.

"Yes, she can do what she wants in this house.", he smiles. "Don't worry, it's not much of a problem."

"I do not approve this, Ain. Letting her do what she wants is like letting her have all the authority over this house, over you.", Arme stresses the words.

Ain's eyes go slightly wide, surprised from what Arme just said.

"I agree with him, Ain's not something for you to take control of.", Crimson Rose folds her arms as well.

"Aww, how cute.", she smiles – smirks. "I'm in charge here, not him.", she turns Ain's head to face hers again. "Am I right?", her hand goes lightly across his cheek.

"Y- Yes, you're right.", his gaze squints away from hers, down to the ground.

 ** _Arme narrows his eyes, standing up in anger. "Ms. Emma, there's something I'd like to say."_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A "girlfriend".**

"Sure, what is it?", she tilts her head.

"Do you consider my brother your boyfriend? Or do you consider him a toy to play with?", he glares at her. "I demand an honest answer."

"Hah?", she moves closer to Ain. "Of course, I consider him my boyfriend."

"Are you telling me the truth, or are you just trying to make me drop the question?", his glare increases the sharpness of his eyes.

Her smile grows twisted and as fast as a lighting bolt, she pins Crimson Rose to the wall with her wrists locked into two golden shackles.

"Oh? Am I?", she raises a knife to Crimson Rose's throat.

Arme's eyes narrow, Ain's widen as he tries to pull Emma back.

"No, please let her go.", he panics.

"Only if Mr. Straight here stops questioning me.", she smirks. "So?"

In a split second, the knife was knocked out of her hand and she was pinned down the ground.

"Release her, now.", his voice dangerously low.

Emma just smirks and click her fingers, sending electricity down the shackles.

Arme reacts just as quick, he immediately slice off the shackles and bring Crimson Rose away before they hit her.

She immediately charge at them, her knife in hand.

Crimson Rose launches a kick, hitting her face.

Emma stumbles back, covering her face and laugh. "Good, entertain me."

Ain watches in horror as his girlfriend tries to stab his brother, the terrified expression written clearly on his face.

Crimson Rose runs to him, grabbing his shoulders with her hands. "Ain, what's the meaning of this?"

"Ah- I-", he stutters.

Just then, a loud thud was heard.

Turning around, Crimson Rose sees Emma being thrown to the ground and tied up in Arme's holy shackles.

"We're leaving, now.", Arme grabs Crimson Rose. "Erblu's coming tomorrow, I'll tell him about this."

Ain scrambles up "No, please don't tell anyone about this.", he kneels down in front of them. "Please, please don't. I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"But why? Why can't we-"

"No time for questions, Crimson Rose. I know it means something, so we won't tell.", Arme looks down at Ain. "Just stand up, it's not your fault."

They leave right then, just as Emma breaks free.

He leaves out a sigh of relief, before turning back to face her. "E- Emma, you shouldn't-"

She grabs his hair, yank it and throw him against the door.

"Ah-", he didn't get to say anything before she grabs his hair again and slam his head against the door.

"Why didn't you stop them?", she grumbles.

"Ah- I- They- Arme's my brother, I- I can't-"

She slams his head again "Whoever that is, you must stop them from harming me."

"B- But you're not hurt-", he yelps in pain as she once again slams his head against the door.

"It doesn't matter if I'm hurt or not, you have to stop them.", she growls. "If I got hurt, you'll get it double."

His eyes widen at her statement, tears well up.

"Y- Yes, I- I'll do as you say.", the tears roll down his cheeks.

"Good, now go make dinner. Prepare for tonight, you'll get double today."

His mouth opens for a question, she cuts him off.

"Any questions?"

"I- I thought you're not hurt?", her grip on his hair tightens. "Ah-"

"Double for getting me to fight your hell of a fast brother and for not stopping them, not to mention her kick into my face.", she glares at him. "Perhaps triple."

He nods wordlessly, swallowing the lump in his throat.

She yanks his hair and throw him to the ground, walking up stairs. "And you better be quick, I expect dinner in half an hour."

"Yes.", he replies.

After she disappears up the stairs, he gets himself up weakly. With tears streaming down his cheeks, he shuts his eyes and accept his fate, preparing dinner as his girlfriend asked.

At home, Arme and Crimson Rose sits on their bed.

"What is she? She's so fast.", Crimson Rose sighs. "I mean… fast as lighting."

"Yes, she's an Elemental Master.", Arme sighs in annoyance. "Excelled in using lightning."

"Are you hurt?", she asks him. Seeing the speed Emma possesses, she's afraid that he might got hurt.

"No, I'm fine.", he winces.

"You winced, there must be something.", she sits closer to him. "Now let me check, give me your arm."

He sighs "Fine, but be quick."

"Sure, sure.", she takes his arm and roll up his sleeves. "Hm… nothing."

She keeps checking a while until she reaches the wound on his shoulder, carefully hidden by the dark color of his shirt.

"Why did you tell me you're fine? There's a wound right here, stabbed."

"Because I can heal myself, it's fine.", he replies.

"It stained your shirt, how is this okay? Come over here, let me bandage it."

"I don't need it.", he turns away.

"Nope, you need it.", she grabs his arm. "Stay."

He pauses for a moment and then sigh in defeat "Fine.", he sits down.

"Good boy.", she smiles.

She treats him without a word, but smiling – a genuine smile.

"Thank you.", the words slip out of his mouth automatically.

"Oh? Did I just hear a 'Thank you'?", she smirks.

He turns away, a light shade of pink spreads across his face. "No, you're imagining."

"You sure?", she teases, noticing the blush.

He doesn't say anything, but the blush seems to be more visible.

"Hey, I have to tell you something."

"What? It better be something-"

She presses her lips against his, stopping him from speaking.

His eyes widen from surprise, confusion clearly seen. After about ten seconds, she pulls away.

"What- What was that for?", he covers his mouth and the blush is clearly visible.

"Aww, you're blushing.", she taps his nose. "So cute."

He just turns away, embarrassed.

"Cute.", she smiles. "He's always hiding his feelings."

 ** _"Erblu would visit tomorrow, should we tell him?", Crimson Rose asks before bed._**

 ** _"No, we can't tell him or Frey. Based on his expression, he's pleading us to not tell.", Arme lies down._**

 ** _"But why?"_**

 ** _"I don't know, but there must be a reason.", he sighs._**

 ** _"Do you know what it is?"_**

 ** _He shakes his head. "No, but let's just not tell. For his safety, we'll keep quiet about this for now."_**

 ** _"Yes, for now."_**


End file.
